


You know I'd quench that thirst

by firebrands



Series: kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebrands/pseuds/firebrands
Summary: for anon, who wanted cockwarming while Steve drew - sorry, changed it up a bit to have Steve sketching Tony while Tony goes down on him. :)day 3 of kinktober!oralalso shout out to negativesd09 on tumblr whosearti used as inspiration, along with bung-pang (who is no longer on tumblr?)'sart(both nsfw!!)





	You know I'd quench that thirst

**Author's Note:**

> title from "two weeks" by fka twigs

True to his word, the first thing Tony does when he gets home to the tower is seek out Steve. It’s easy enough; Steve is in their room, curled into a couch and doodling on a sketchpad. Tony drops his suitcase by the door and practically runs over, just as Steve looks up at the sound of the door opening.

“Tony,” he says, a bit of a tremor to his voice. He surges up and pulls Tony into a tight hug, turning his head to rest in the crook of Tony’s neck, inhaling deeply. “You’re early,” he says, voice muffled by Tony’s shoulder.

Tony smiles and nuzzles Steve’s hair, then pushes him gently back onto the couch. 

Steve lifts Tony a little to settle him properly onto his lap. 

Tony takes Steve’s chin in his hand and tilts his head up, and they look at each other fondly for a moment before Tony leans in for a kiss. He pulls away and says, “I missed you so much.”

Steve nods, his hands skating over Tony’s arms, Tony’s back, Tony’s chest, as if to reassure himself that Tony’s really there. 

Tony’s eyes land on the abandoned sketchbook on the couch, mouth parting when he sees what Steve was working on.

Steve follows Tony’s line of sight and flushes, coughing a little before he tries to explain himself: “I was just, uh—”

“ _ Hot _ ,” Tony says, taking one last look at Steve’s drawings of Tony’s face in the throes of pleasure. Tony kisses Steve again, really sinking into it, all of his thoughts flying out of his head when Steve deepens the kiss, places both his hands on Tony’s hands, and grinds their hips together, showing Tony exactly how happy he is. Tony gasps at the contact of Steve’s cock rubbing against his, and presses a quick peck to Steve’s lips before sliding off his lap and onto the floor.

Steve peers down at him, confused for a second, until understanding dawns on him and darkens his eyes.

“Will you draw me?” Tony says, smiling wickedly as he hands Steve the sketchbook. “I promise I’ll give you something worth capturing.”

Steve bites his lip and takes the sketchbook from Tony, and his breath hitches as Tony begins unbuttoning Steve’s pants. Steve raises his hips a little and Tony slides his pants and boxers off, and Tony licks his lips as he takes Steve’s hard cock in hand.

“I’ve been thinking about this for the last five days,” Tony murmurs, right before licking a stripe of spit up Steve’s cock.

A shocked moan escape Steve’s lips and his hips stutter up at the contact.

“Hey Steve?” Tony says, pressing a kiss to the inside of Steve’s thigh before looking up at Steve from under his lashes. “Will you draw me blowing you?”

Steve makes a small, strangled sound, and proceeds to open and close his mouth as he tries to form a sentence.

Tony turns his head and kisses Steve’s other thigh, then parts his lips to lick and suck at the soft skin there. “Unless you don’t want me to?” he asks, looking up at Steve again, doing his best to look sweet and innocent. 

“You wouldn’t.” Steve says shifting his lips a little, trying to get closer to Tony’s mouth.

Tony hums, peppers kisses up Steve’s thigh and stops right before he reaches Steve’s cock. “I dunno, I think I can be pretty stubborn when I want to be,” he says, and breathes on Steve’s cock, making it twitch. “You sure you want to test that?”

“Please,” Steve says, sounding like he’s about to break. His knuckles are white around the notebook. “Just—”

Tony tilts his chin up. “Get sketching, soldier,” he says, and watches as Steve takes a steadying breath and flips to a new page. Tony dips his head and swirls his tongue around the head of Steve’s cock, smiling as he hears Steve’s breathy moans.

Tony takes the head into his mouth, continuing to swirl his tongue over the crown while sucking, slowly lowering his mouth down Steve’s cock until he has most of it in. He breathes out through his nose, then takes even more of Steve’s cock into his mouth, eyes screwed shut in concentration. Steve keens when his cock hits the back of Tony’s throat, and Tony stays there for a few seconds, swallowing and humming, making Steve squirm.

Tony moves his head back, inhaling deeply through his nose, and holds Steve’s cock in his hand as he lets Steve’s cock fall from his lips with a soft pop. There’s a mix of precum and spit on his lips, and Tony looks up at Steve as he licks it off.

Steve’s hand, holding his pencil, is trembling. “Were you able to draw anything?” he asks.

“N-no,” Steve says, breathing hard. “I think I need you to do that again.”

Tony laughs softly, and presses a kiss to the tip of Steve’s cock. “Fine,” he says, and begins parts his lips and savors the heaviness of Steve’s cock on his tongue. He makes sure that he has at least half of Steve’s cock in his mouth before he looks up to check on Steve.

Steve’s lips are parted, and his chest is heaving. His eyes snap up to Tony’s, and he smiles a little shyly, before he puts his pencil to paper and begins sketching.

Tony keeps his eyes on Steve as he bobs his head up and down Steve’s thick cock, reveling in the pleasure of having his lips spread open, intoxicated by the smell of Steve’s musk. Steve continues to sketch, looking up at Tony occasionally, his gaze drifting down to Tony’s lips, causing his cheeks to color.

Tony palms his hardening cock through his slacks, and he moans as some of the pressure is alleviated. 

The sound sends vibrations down Steve’s cock, and Steve’s hips buck up with the sensation. “Fucking hell, Tony,” Steve says through clenched teeth. The pencil in his hand looks dangerously close to snapping.

Tony stills his movements, and nods a little at Steve, wanting to see Steve’s progress. Steve understands immediately, and turns over the notebook to show Tony a rough sketch: Tony’s perfectly coiffed hair, Tony’s thick lashes, Tony’s lips spread open around Steve’s cock.

Tony smiles around Steve’s cock (a bit of a feat), and reaches up to take the pad from Steve’s hands and sets it aside.

Steve lets out a sigh of relief, and runs his now free hand through Tony’s hair. “Glad you liked it,” Steve says, smiling a little before Tony makes him moan by running his tongue around the head of Steve’s cock, and licking a little at the slit, tasting Steve’s precum.

Tony picks up his pace, ready to give Steve his reward for a job well done. He pushes down on Steve’s hips with his hands, knowing that it wouldn’t do anything if Steve did decide to just fuck his mouth, but doing it more as a reminder not to.

Steve writhes under Tony, one hand on the crown of Tony’s skull and the other on his nipple, pulling and tweaking. Steve moans loudly when Tony takes all of him into his mouth, and groans when Tony wraps one hand around the base of his cock and continues to pump as he moves his head up and down Steve’s cock.

Tony loses himself in the movement, mind blissfully blank, thinking only of pleasure, of how good it feels to have Steve come apart like this, keenly aware of how his cock is straining against his pants, every tug on his hair setting off fireworks behind his eyelids.

Beneath him, Steve chants his name in between breathy moans, half-begging. Tony’s jaw is beginning to ache from the strain, but it’s a good ache, and he continues his pace, screwing his eyes shut in concentration.

“Tony I’m—please, please, please, don’t stop, don’t—” Steve moans, and Tony sucks him in deeper as he feels Steve’s cock begin to twitch, smiling a little as he feels Steve’s hot come pooling inside his mouth. He sucks Steve's cock deeper into his mouth and throat as Steve comes, letting Steve feel the way his throat moves as he swallows his come. Tony only pulls away when Steve pats his shoulder uselessly. “Tony, Tony,” Steve babbles, completely blissed out.

Tony sits back on his haunches and takes a deep breath, feeling completely satisfied by himself. Steve hauls him back onto his lap and kisses him sloppily, and Tony’s cock stirs at the thought that Steve’s tasting himself on Tony’s tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](https://firebrands.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/firebrandss)!


End file.
